10 Reasons to not live with a Sister!
by Legend Of The Bats
Summary: Ann M. Martin, wrote a book like this but I decided to make a seconded one but different title characters. I hope you enjoy! :)


Chapter 1

Hi My Name is Sarah Ann, my Birth-Day is _December 20th 1999_.

But people call me Sarah... I live in a Pent House in Knew York.

I live here with my Dad he works on a office, Mom is a writer, and ANNOYING SISTER Kelly.

It's September 15th right now and I was in my room when my sister Kelly walks right in my room with out a word (meaning knocking).

"Guess what!" she says sitting on my bed where I'm trying to do my homework 7th grade is tough

"Get out." I try to say calmly

"GUESS FIRST." she says crossing her arms

"What." I say in my almost calmest voice

"So after I was going to the Bathroom Mom, and Dad were talking in the kitchen and I wanted to hear what they were saying..."

"You were ease dropping!"

"Be quite... Dad asked Mom this..."

"Get out I don't want to hear get out." I said calmly pointing to the door."

"But don't you want to hear?" I grabbed her by the arm and shut the door and locked it and went back to my homework

That night at are dinner table well more kitchen it turns in to a big table.

"Well Kelly Sarah how ere your days?" my Dad asks

"It was good... my and Jenny were sitting at in the cafeteria and Hannah just comes to are table and tells me she saw you at the doctors office Saturday and I told her that you went to the mall with Dad." and they give the strangest look at me

"Honey Kelly me and your Father didn't know how to tell you this but... this is so hard but I"M PREGNANTE!" and me and my sister dropped are forks but Kelly looked like she new

"How many months?" Kelly asked

"7 almost 8 in November." and I dropped me mouth

"Mom you don't look that fat." she only looks a little bit fat like maybe a small ball

"Well the Doctor thinks the baby will get more big in the 8th and 9th month." my Dad answered some Moms have that I guess

"Well why did you not tell us?" Kelly asked

"Well it was hard you see when you were little Kelly we could tell you but telling you and Sarah was hard and your Mother thought she would miscarry because she has a lot and so when she was 4 months we were going tell you but she almost miscarried we thought so it's complicated." he ran through his sentence he was nervous I could tell

"Okay we forgive you." and Kelly just looks at me

"What do you mean we?"

"We do don't we?"

"Alright fine." and she leaves the table

"Excuse me?" my Dad hollers to Kelly "Kelly drop the attitude and excuse your self." and she did and I cleaned the dishes because it was my night and then I went to the table and looked at my Mom and Dad sitting on the couch talking and watching a movie I got out Ice Cream bowls and dished up Moose Tracks and dished 2 scoops in to 4 bowls and walked to my Mom and Dad and handed them bowls and then to my sister but before I went in I could hear her.

"Ya... my mom's pregnant ya I know I was right... well got to go." so was that the news she wanted to tell me I don't know but I went in and handed her Ice Cream "What's this for?"

"Just Ice Cream it's not for anything." and left and went to my room to finish home work and eat Ice Cream

That night I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" and it was Mom

"Hey what are you doing?" I looked at my Mom and showed her my home "Great job!" and then she sat on my bed right beside me

"Why is it your not that big with the baby?"

"Didn't daddy explain that at dinner?"

"Yes but it does not make sense." I told her about it and she told me

"Well sometimes it takes babies longer to grow but I can tell the baby is getting bigger on how it gets my stomach stretching all the time it hurts a little."

"Okay."

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Do you want to know the gender?"

"YES!"

"Well lets get your sister in here." and my mom called her in and said the most exciting news "It's a GIRL!"

"WERE GOING TO HAVE A SISTER WIPPIEE!" I hollered over and over and my Mom just laughed

"What's her name?" Kelly asked sitting on my bed I didn't mind it this once (her being in my room sitting on my bed)

"Well her name we haven't really come up with one." my Mom looked at us wondering what the name should be

"How about Julie?" Kelly asked

"Nah... she's not a Julie." I said sitting on the bed

"How can you tell?" Kelly asked sticking her tounge out at me

"I just can." we thought a bit before Mom came up with a nice name

"Sally Marie Lopez?"

"Kinda good one but I am in S already."

"True but it want matter I guess." Mom said getting up "You girls get ready for bed you have school in the morning."

"Alright." and I stood and hugged Mom and Kelly and Mom left after the left I took out a clean note book and wrote on a piece of paper

_Baby Names for Baby Sister, _

_1. Sarah Marie Lopez _

_2. Mary Ann (I added that __because I think its cute) Lopez _

_3. Julie _

Alright alright I know Mary Ann's a dumb name... and adding Julie was a nice thing to do but don't mention it I had to be nice it was a nice name in all.

The next morning I woke up early put jeans and a t-shirt that said (I am such a smart student) it had a book and paper and pencil to and then I went in to the kitchen to see Mom and Dad talking.

"Morning sweetie!" I smiled at my Dad as he gave me a hug

"Morning." I took a cup and poured Orange Juice

"Sweetie why don't you sit down." Mom suggested and I did

"Whats up?"

"Your Father and I want to tell you and Kelly something." and my Dad came over with Kelly

"Were moving are't we?" Kelly asked

"No." Dad answered smiling

"We thought best not to move for now... but you 2 will be sharing a room." at that moment I wanted to stop time forever


End file.
